


what am i to you

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Derek likes having a secret; Jackson discovers secret





	what am i to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: inflame, place, momentous
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/187590048167/what-am-i-to-you)

No one in the pack knew Derek’s real birthday, and he liked having this secret. His birthday was meaningless without his family.

When Jackson, his first Beta and fuckbuddy-turned-something-else, decided they should travel to France for the exact date of Derek’s real birthday, Derek assumed it was a fluke.

But the cozy hotel with champagne was suspicious.

And when Jackson got out their special toys for “birthday perks,” Derek demanded answers.

“You smelled wrong last party, so I dug around,” Jackson said. “My dad helped once I realized your ID is fake. I thought we were done with these games.”


End file.
